The specification relates to personalized media delivery.
Media streaming services are becoming increasingly popular. Various types of media may be streamed. For example, music may be streamed wirelessly. Some music streaming services may allow a user to specify which songs to play. Other music streaming services may generate a playlist, for example, based on a particular user's music profile, or may offer playlists created by other users that the user may select for playback.